The Nerd Boy
by Lupin3Black
Summary: It's Halloween and all through the night. Remus's Lupins Arse is all in sight.


**Okay second story! *cheers pathetically while her sister gives her a weird glance* Again It's Wolfstar! Please flame I find them hilarious and spend my nighta laughing at your patheticness. **

**CatXx**

The Nerd Boy Finished

One-shot

"Lily. There is no way in Helga Im wearing this!" A loud indignant voice came from the 7th year boys bathroom where its occupants one Remus Lupin and Lily Evans were arguing.

"But Remusssss! You look Hawt!

Spelt H.A.W.T because ,well ,you look hot!" Lily whined whilst James Potter (Lily's boyfriend) narrowed his hazel eyes at the mention of his long-pined-after girlfriend calling another boy (he called himself a man but we all know he was a boy) hot.

Well H.A.W.T as Lily put it.

"While Im flattered Lils I cannot wear and I will not were this. It is the ultimate cliche." Remus defended what little masculinity what the poor Gay Werewolf had left.

"No you will. It was either that or a werewolf. And I knew what you would've said about that!" Lily retaliated her famous sea green eyes glinting mischievously.

"But everyone will see my scars!" Remus was now very much sounding like a whiny 3-year old and while he knew that he couldn't bring himself to let Lily win.

"I'll use a glamour spell?" Lily reasoned with a smile and the werewolf sighed his resolve breaking.

"Fine but if-oomph!" What the poor bloke was going to say was unknown because the girl that caused all of this bother suddenly squished the tall boy to her chest and shook him exclaiming incoherent words with happiness.

"I didn't even know you had Abs!" She declared happily and Remus managed to choke out still squished "S'not me. The wolf insists on being healthy."

"Well. Come on. Time to show the guys your outfit." And with one final tug Lily Evans finally managed to pull Remus Lupin out of the bathroom where he had been hiding for the last hour or so.

And Sirius Black - your regular cassonova that had a slight crush on the geek- jaw hit the carpeted floor of the bedroom below them.

His Mooney. His sexy/Nerdy rule-abiding friend who turned into a bloodthirsty monster once a month looked like a sex-God.

Ahsvdtdf!

He was dressed in brown skin-tight jeans that hugged his long legs in all the right places.

And Sirius could not even begin to describe the glorious heaven that was Remus Lupins Backside.

He had a simple white shirt that was untucked, unbuttoned and just a bit too tight showing off his muscular chest that Sirius was pretty sure he was drooling at. He had on braces, oh fuck red braces that clung to him like braces should but...

Just fuck.

Remus's normally flat hair had been straightened by force by Lily and her slaves/friends forcefully then gelled into a mohawk on top of his head just stopping on top of the giant thing frames that

covered the Wolfs amber eyes.

But the worst thing of all.

The very worst was the crimson bow-tie that was perched at the base of Remus's throat and Sirius was very very sure he wanted to bite it off.

Sirius coughed suddenly aware that he had been staring far too long and Lily was giving him an amused smirk from behind the wolfs back whilst the latter was gazing thoughtfully at his bed secretly wishing all the things he and Sirius could do on it.

Ah yes Dear Readers, our resident werewolf had a crush on the playboy.

But they didn't know each others feelings.

Not yet anyway.

Sirius felt underdressed as he stood beside Remus in his auror costume complete with a broom stick.

But he didn't care.

All he cared about right now was stealing the geek from all the eyes that were apon him gaping as they trundled down the stairs to the major Halloween party that was taking place downstairs and snogging him until he couldn't remember his own name.

And now, with a little fire-whiskey and unresolved adrenaline pumping through his slightly drunk body,he was going to do just that.

Sirius Black took a final slurp of of his 2nd bottle of firewhiskey and stumbled ever-so-slightly to where an equally drunk Remus was having a slurred conversation with a sober and unamused Lily.

"Remus." Sirius hissed seductively in the slightly taller boys ear making him shiver involuntarily.

MY

"I need to t-tell y-you something." He blinked lazily and motioned Remus to follow him to the dorm and laughing slightly at nothing,the un-expecting werewolf stumbled stumbled after him into the room where the playboy slammed the door shut and locked it before turning to the boy in front of him and practically pouncing on him pinning him to the bed closest to them.

It was James's. He would not be happy.

He sat atop of a very shocked Remus and said "Remus ,I am very-very drunk. But every w-word out o-of my mouth I-is true a-and y-you h-have t-to b-believe me." He practically purred causing Remus to squirm uncomfortably and raise an eyebrow sceptically ,silently urging him to continue.

"I-I S-Sirius Black. A-am u-undoubtably in love with you." Not pausing for a reaction he continued "and n-now I-I'm gonna s-snog y-you until you d-don't k-know your n-name."

And again with out waiting for an answer he lay on top of the were wolf and smashed their lips together in a drunken slurp.

It was drunk, un-hygienic, unusual, but oh-so-amazingly-perfect.

Sirius Grudgenly pulled away and stammered "s-sorry."

But the geeks next word shocked him to the point where he fell off the bed.

"I didn't say stop." Were murmured by the geek, barely caught by Sirius who lay on the floor.

"So you feel the same way?" He blabbed to the floor.

"I think it's safe to say. Yes. I do."

And then the werewolf slid to the floor with a new found bravado and engaged Sirius once more in a drunken swap of saliva.

'It was' Sirius half thought as Remus placed hungry open mouth kisses on his neck 'Sheer delight'.

The End

And that was so cheesy but I love it.

Cat


End file.
